A Time And Place
by SongBird726
Summary: What if Eli didn't know Clare existed? What if Eli found someone else, instead of her? Who is Eli interested in at Degrassi? Will KC ever come back into the picture?


"Why didn't you get the surgery on your eyes?" Alli immediately noticed Clare's continued use of her glasses. She was supposed to get lazar eye surgery the day before.

"I just didn't see the point in letting them pick around in my eyes." Clare had been very nervous for the procedure. She hid it pretty well. Her mother was very surprised when Clare told her the morning of the procedure that she had changed her mind. "The only reason I was going to go through with it was to look better. That really isn't a reason to do something risky like that."

"You could have lots of boys swooning over you right now, but noooooo. You just couldn't go through with it." Alli was only teasing of course. Even with her glasses, Clare was still one of the prettiest girls at Degrassi, and deep down, she knew how many boys looked at her like she was a perfectly frosted cake.

As Clare and Alli walked to class, they saw a hearse driving through the parking lot.

"That's pretty bizarre", Clare stated. "Why would anyone be driving a hearse to school?" She couldn't help but notice the driver was an unreasonably attractive male. She kept her gaze locked on him as he stepped out of his morbid automobile. Maybe she was imagining things, but she could have sworn he stopped and stared at her before closing his door.

"Claaaare!" Alli practically yelled to her friend. "You in there?" She quickly noticed what had Clare's attention. "He's really not your type, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wh-what? I wasn't even thinking that. I was just pondering over why anyone would want to drive something so dreary to school." Clare was really wondering why she had never notice him before.

"Not to mention his outfit. I don't understand how anyone could wear so much black at once." Alli was always judging people's style choices. Of course, she really isn't one to talk. Clare was sure people were always noticing her low-cut tops and short skirts as much as she noticed their wrong color choices.

"I think the color-," Clare had to think of a good enough word without letting Alli know exactly what she thought of the mystery hearse driver. ",flatters him."

"He's certainly no KC, so maybe he will turn out to be your type after all." Alli smirked. "Looks can be deceiving. Now is your chance to see if he could be a future love interest."

She said this as the stranger was walking toward them. Clare couldn't hide having to wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans skirt. As her nerves bubbled over, she managed to smile at him, but it was worthless as he looked right past her.

"Are we standing behind a one-way mirror or am I really that ugly where he didn't even look at me?" Clare didn't care enough to hide her pained expression.

Alli tried to comfort her friend. "He's probably a new student and is worried about not being able to find his classes or something." She couldn't even wipe off Clare's saddened look. "Don't worry. I'll figure him out for you."

Alli walked up the steps into Degrassi, leaving Clare bewildered about what had just happened with the boy she may never get to know. "What is wrong with me…?" She barely whispered this, but someone behind her caught her question.

"You're too good for people." Clare turned around to find KC staring at her with a look of guilt, and a hint of regret. "Maybe you should have gotten the surgery. You have really pretty eyes."

Clare's face burned red from a mix of flattery and anger. "Are you stalking me or something?" She didn't mean to be so harsh in her words, but she couldn't help it. He broke her heart. As much as she didn't like to admit that he had had that effect on her, it was true. She couldn't trust as easily after what happened with her very first boyfriend. Her very first love.

"I'm just trying to make things less tense between us, Clare." She couldn't help but notice the sincerity in his voice. "I miss talking with you and just hanging out. Maybe we could get coffee later?"

Clare immediately shot down his hopes, "No, KC. I have things to do. I'm done with you, why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't you just get over your stupid grudge?"

"Maybe because I have FEELINGS! You hurt me so badly when you left me for Jenna." Clare had never raised her voice like this to anyone. "You are clearly the one with a problem, KC. First you leave me for her, then when you knock her up you drop her because you can't handle having a kid? You are a terrible person." Her nature made her instantly feel horrible for yelling at him like that. His pained expression and the slight hint of tears in his eyes made it worse. But she didn't let herself apologize. She turned on her heel and stomped away.

She couldn't help but look back to see KC freaking out in one of his rages. He jogged down the street, away from the school


End file.
